“Bingo-style” games are well known and are quite popular in a variety of venues worldwide. One of the reasons for the success of bingo-style games is that the structure of the typical bingo-style game win scenario is not considered to be “true” gambling in many jurisdictions, as game play is against other players, as opposed to against “the house”. The United States Indian Gaming Regulatory Act as codified by U.S.C. §2701, for example distinguishes bingo as a Class II “game of chance” as opposed to the more heavily-regulated Class III gambling games. With increased acceptance of gambling in jurisdictions as well as advancements in legalized online gambling, however, bingo-style games have experienced decreased levels of participation. In particular, as the traditional pay structure for bingo-style games requires a fixed buy-in, such games are segregated into different “rooms” (actual physical rooms and/or virtual ‘rooms’ or game sessions). If not enough players sign in to a higher buy-in room, they may be forced to play in lower buy-in rooms (e.g., the higher buy-in room may be closed or never initiated).